As is well known, three-wheeled vehicles are often used for various purposes ranging from golf course maintenance to recreation. These three-wheeled vehicles may be configured with either a single steerable rear wheel or a single steerable front wheel. In the case of three-wheeled vehicles used for golf course maintenance, namely the grooming and management of sand traps, these vehicles typically include a single steerable front wheel. Such vehicles typically must make relatively short turns in order to properly perform the required golf course grooming operations. Thus, any increase in the stability of the vehicle increases the safety of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a three-wheeled vehicle having a single steerable front wheel capable of providing improved handling and stability. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a three-wheeled vehicle with a single steerable front wheel that is capable of limiting the turning rate of the front wheel relative to vehicle speed to maintain directional stability. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a three-wheeled vehicle with a single steerable front wheel that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.